Allí, donde solíamos gritar
by Portrait of you
Summary: Itachi y Minato no se ven hace más de siete años. El tiempo y experiencias vividas, han alejados sus sueños, antes afínes. Pero la intensidad de su lazo ha vuelto a acercarlos a través de peculiares circunstancias - a veces forzadas - a un destino común.
1. Prólogo

Advertencias: Además de que sólo me pertenecen las salidas de madre de cada personaje, nunca sus Nombres, creo que el resto queda claro en el summary.

.

.

.

_Para mi insensata mujer,_

_ Que me incita a permanecer_

_ en este mundo de fantasía_

_ que tantas risas nos ha hecho salir._

_**Allí, donde solíamos gritar**_

* * *

Prólogo

_Corrió a través del oscuro pasillo que los separaba. A cada paso dado sentía el sendero aún mayor ¿De eso se trataba la distancia? Seis puertas. Cinco. Necesitaba verlo antes de partir. Cuatro. No me olvides. ¡Cuánto necesitaba decir aquello! Entregar la carta que apretaba en una de sus manos, y tal vez poder abrazarlo._

_Dos. Uno. Puerta número siete. Tomó el asa girándola suavemente. Si tenía suerte estaría desocupado y podrían explayarse antes de que su padre lo retirase definitivamente de la escuela._

_Estaba de pie frente a la ventana. Al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta, volteó a tres tiempos._

_Uno. Itachi frente a la entrada, jadeando. Dos: sonrió contrariado (¿Qué expresión más verdadera en aquellos momentos?) Abrió la boca para pronunciar algo, pero el chico se le adelantó y cerrando la puerta pronunció:_

_- Minato._

_- Aún aquí._

_Tres. Itachi corrió a sus brazos, pero algo lo detuvo a medio camino. ¿Orgullo? Minato, después de tanto tiempo, seguía extrañándose con el comportamiento del niño. A veces, tan volátil, y otras tan sólido como sus principios._

_Sabía. Lo extrañaría. Era su primer acercamiento a una relación padre-hijo. ¡Y no es que no los tuviese! Naruto era la luz de su vida, pero Itachi, Itachi había sido el primero…_

_- Minato. ¿Ocupado?_

_- Tengo unos minutos. ¿Qué ya no te ibas? – no necesitaba respuesta. Por lo mismo, el moreno le miró, ceño fruncido, apelando a tan ridícula pregunta. Sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos._

_- Papá dijo que vendría en unos – miró su reloj – veinte minutos. Pero quise venir a despedirme antes de partir._

_- Vaya… haces que me sienta importante. Ya, ya, no te pongas tan serio. Ven, siéntate, podemos charlar unos momentos._

_Ofreció asiento en uno de los sillones de su oficina, que Itachi, cansado como estaba, aceptó gustoso. Luego acercó la silla de su escritorio para que quedasen frente a frente._

_- Cuéntame ¿Firme con tu decisión?_

_- Minato. Los hombres nunca nos retractamos de nuestras elecciones – Alegó. Estas conversaciones en que el rubio apelaba a sus más profundos sentimientos y, porque no decirlo, a su intelecto, habían sido pan de cada día desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Pero _ahora_ no había tiempo. Debía decirle cuánto lo extrañaría, que profesor y amigo como él nunca más encontraría. Y tal vez. _TAL VEZ_…_

_- No se trata de hombría, sino de madurez. Y con tus palabras, un hombre sabría retractarse a tiempo si lo que ha elegido no es el mejor camino. Sabría controlar sus deseos y terquedad – Delineó con la mirada su rostro. Se veía apesumbrado por algo. A lo mejor estaba siendo influenciado… era posible. Analizó el papel que llevaba en su mano derecha. Itachi respondió a la acción aflojándolo un poco. Lo arrugaba._

_- Nos comunicaremos. No por teléfono, restringirían mis llamadas y no podría hablar – _cuánto ni como quisiese_ – te escribiré por mail ¿tienes la misma dirección? – Minato asintió – Bien._

_- Cualquier cosa que necesites…_

_- Puedo contar contigo. Lo sé._

_- Itachi._

_- ¿Hm?_

_- Cuídate. ¿Lo prometes? – "No estoy de acuerdo con esto, ¿Es que tu padre solo piensa en su autosatisfacción?, La adolescencia nunca será saludable en ausencia de los cimientos que la familia y los primeros lazos crean"_

_- No es necesario prometerlo. Sé cuidarme bien._

_- Ah. Cierto_

_Un profundo silencio los atrapó. Minato intentaba – en parte – controlar las ganar de expresar sus preocupaciones. Se sentía responsable de la situación en que Itachi se veía envuelto._

_A primera vista, el ofrecimiento por parte de Fugaku de educar a su hijo – constancia de su brillantez y superioridad intelectual con el resto de los de su edad – había parecido una oportunidad excelente de transmitir todos sus conocimientos._

_Adoraba la enseñanza, y las ansias de criar a un chico como al Itachi que había conocido en una de las tantas reuniones sociales que celebraba Fugaku, no lo habían hecho pensar más de dos veces._

_Y se sintió un hombre afortunado – Kushina bromeaba la mayor parte del tiempo con que lo adoptase, si tanto le quería – corrigiendo, entregando cariño, sobretodo enseñando el mundo con la libertad tan esquiva de la escuela formal. Largas conversaciones y paseos de expedición, ya fuese analizando pequeños insectos, o simplemente conversando de la vida frente a la visión de un hombre abandonado de sus ideales, y los matices imprevistos de una mente pura, apenas entregándose a la crueldad del mundo que como un neófito tanteaba, le devolvieron el vigor que uno sin proponérselo, con el paso de los años va perdiendo. Como una caricatura que de forma sublime pierde el color limitándose a un par de trazos, que si bien inequívocos y estilizados, no poseen la intensidad ni entrega de quién recién aprende las proporciones del cuerpo y la dificultad de plasmar su sentir en un lienzo; alejado de las peticiones de la industria y cultura de masas…_

_- Minato._

_-…_

_- Minato. No te pierdas._

_Pero su complacencia y luego, la hermosa relación entablada, habían hecho del moreno alguien tan capaz a ojos de otros, que de todos los contactos que su padre poseía, había conseguido que le diesen la oportunidad de dar exámenes en una prestigiosa escuela. Y no sólo lo habría logrado, también lo habían adelantado unos cursos. El Itachi de trece años cursaría sus dos últimos cursos de preparatoria. _

_¡Había tratado de convencer a Fugaku por todos los medios! Que era una mala opción, que Itachi era un chico demasiado sensible para llevar de buena forma un cambio tan grande. Pero la terquedad de aquel tipo –tan característica de los de su estirpe, sabía reconocer – había hecho oídos sordos a cualquier sugerencia que estuviese en contra de sus aspiraciones, o proyecciones que en sus hijos intentaba alcanzar._

_- Disculpa. ¿Decías?_

_El pequeño endureció su postura. Conciente del momento preciso para vomitar el remolino de emociones que contenía, descubría también que no había palabras para comenzar._ A la mierda la compostura, si no es esta vez, no será nunca_, se dijo._

_- Te extrañaré. _

_- Yo también. ¿Con quién saldré a comer buñuelos después de clases? – Minato acercó su rostro al de Itachi con aquella sonrisa que dejaba entrever la perfecta y blanca línea de dientes que a todos derretía. Esos ojos, esa boca carmesí. No recordaba desde cuando esa expresión lo mareaba. Desde cuando esa boca hacía que su mente pidiera a gritos que le besara…_

_- Los buñuelos son un asco. Deja de comerlos de una vez._

_- Pequeño, no empieces. Lo digo porque me agradaba comerlos contigo. O salir a comer dango, cuando no podía convencerte – revolvió sus cabellos y ante esto, Itachi ruborizó. Intentó esconder su mirada ladeando el rostro. Cayó en cuenta de tener la carta aún en sus manos. Carraspeó. El rubio le miró expectante a lo que volvió a mirarle a los ojos, un poco más sereno, pronunciando._

_- Toma. Te he escrito una carta – le alcanzó el sobre. En su cubierta se leía: "Para Minato Namikaze, en honor a todos los momentos y felicidades, juntos"_

_- El honor me lo haces tu a mi, no era necesario – La tomó en sus manos entusiasmado y quiso abrirla, pero Itachi le detuvo con un muy exagerado manotazo. Alzó una ceja extrañado._

_- No la leas ahora – claro, se avergonzaba – De alguna forma quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, ya que sin tu ayuda, no habría llegado a donde estoy – puso cara de circunstancias, Itachi obvió el gesto – En todos estos años, he aprendido a quererte como a nadie lo he hecho. Dedicaste un tiempo único en mí, y de veras lo agradezco – hizo una pequeña pausa. Minato le escuchaba atentamente, supo darse cuenta. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Un beso, la carta, blablabla, ¡Qué! - Hay dentro una carta, y un pequeño regalo. Y si te das cuenta, un mensaje más pequeño. Y te pido, no lo leas. No lo leas hasta dentro de dos años..._

_- ¿Por qué debería esperar tanto tiempo?_

_- No lo leas en dos años ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Como digas._

_- Promételo, Minato._

_- Lo prometo. Y contesta tu teléfono de una vez._

_Su celular sonaba de forma intermitente desde hace unos diez minutos. Observó el visor de éste y dijo más bien para sí mismo:_

_- Es papá. Debe estar furioso._

_- Entonces, salgamos – le invitó a ponerse en pie, mientras volvía a su lugar la silla antes sacada. Ambos abandonaron la habitación y Minato cerró la puerta tras suyo. _

_Los últimos y repentinos rayos del atardecer se colaban por entre las pequeñas ventanas del pasillo. La distancia a esa puerta ahora parecía un simple trecho. Doblaron al final de éste y salieron al patio. _

_Era una tarde helada de cielo carmín, rasgado por escasas nubes rebeldes, claro vestigio de lluvias anteriores. Probablemente mañana estaría despejado._

_- Dime si no extrañarás todo esto._

_-¿ah?_

_- La tranquilidad, tu casa, familia. Los juegos… no sé. _

_Rodeó al pequeño con el brazo, en un intento afectuoso, pero se encontraba muy enajenado a toda circunstancia._

_-Cielos tan puros… nada similar encontrarás. Quizá soberbios paisajes, y grandes cosas que te deslumbren. Pero como dicen, no todo lo que brilla es oro. Lo místico de este pueblo es algo imposible de igualar… creo fue ese mi motivo principal de dejar todo lo que había construido en la capital y mudarme a vivir aquí todos estos años –en una pequeña pausa, cerró sus ojos alzando su cabeza al cielo. Inundó sus pulmones con la fresca brisa otoñal - ¿Se respira la felicidad, no crees? A lo mejor no se compara a como solía ser cuando era niño, pero aún conserva ese encanto de los ritos, se las tradiciones sin pulir._

_Itachi guardó silencio, confundido frente a aquella confesión. Y ese sería su estigma hasta no vivir en carne propia cada palabra dicha por el Minato. Que el calor del hogar es para el viajero una incómoda sombra en su corazón, que se verá insatisfecha sino hasta volver a sus raíces y comprobar con cierta aprensión, que los bellos paisajes de la infancia, se vuelven un refugio al cual acudir frente a los desazones y complicaciones que arrastra la adultez._

_- ¿Y tu despedida de curso?_

_- Como una despedida, supongo._

_- Apuesto que Shisui lloró._

_- No me jodas, digamos que no quiere aceptar que me voy._

_- Así cualquiera. - Minato sonrió. _

_Salieron del hall, y a la distancia divisaron al padre de Itachi apoyado en el capó del auto. Les dirigió un quedo saludo, y con un gesto, indicó a Itachi que subiera al auto, Se atrasaban._

_- Fugaku se ve estreñido. ¿Cuánto llevas de retraso?_

_- En realidad nada. Pero quería llegar media hora antes de lo que debía._

_-Como si pensara que por mi culpa no fueses a tomar ese avión…._

_- Si me ve contigo, yo pensaría lo mismo – Pero aunque me lo pidieses no lo haría._

_Guardaron silencio y, con un poco de añoranza, se miraron tratando de disfrutar aunque pequeño, ese valioso instante. ¿Cuándo volverían a estar así…? ¿Meses? ¿Años tal vez? _

_- Has sido como un hijo, pequeño. Espero que Naruto me aguante todo lo que me aguantaste tu a mí- Sonreía pensativo… Naruto era una Némesis del chico. ¿Sería un buen padre, como creía haber sido para Itachi?_

_- Serás un padre excelente – dijo el moreno, como adivinando su pensamiento - Manda mis saludos al pequeño Naruto. Y no le dejes comer tanto dulce, que ya parece una bola._

_Rieron. Fugaku amenazó al chico con la mirada, irritado .Subió al auto. Ambos se miraron cómplices de la sacada de quicio que tenía su padre, pero era hora de partir. Finalmente._

_Itachi se acercó lo suficiente, controlando completamente el campo visual del rubio. Sus orbes azules tintinearon expectantes, pero el chico parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra._

_- Supongo que ahora debemos decir adiós – Minato se rascó la cabeza sin querer decir más. Las despedidas no eran lo suyo, ni menos en circunstancias tan… _conflictivas.

_- No olvides que es momentáneo. Cuando termine los estudios te demostraré no ser el único que deba aprender cosas entre los dos._

_- ¿A modo de apuesta dices, pequeño?_

_- No. Será un hecho._

_- Entonces cuando vuelvas, recuérdame llevarte a una de las mejores cafeterías de la ciudad, para que me cuentes todo lo que has aprendido. Y te preguntaré ¿Habrían sido las cosas distintas si siguiese como tu maestro?_

_- Insensato. No me puedes enseñar más. Pero si es así, también preguntaré… ¿Cuánto me extrañaste? Y espero sea lo suficiente, señor._

_Se escuchó la bocina del auto, y a Itachi se le crisparon los nervios. _¡Un poco más, maldición!

_- Bueno, me voy._

_Tendió la mano a Minato, y éste en un movimiento ralentizado, se la dio. Volvía a usar aquella armadura de insensibilidad, ese gesto tan prepotente de los Uchiha, que deseaba controlar todas sus emociones y reducirlas a una lista de buenas conductas y apariencias._

_- Gracias, por todo._

_- No, gracias a ti. Cualquier problema, no dudes en llamarme._

_- No lo creo. Pero lo tendré en cuenta._

_Itachi volteó. Camino unos pasos hacia la salida, pero ¡Diablos! ¿Eso sería todo? Ni se acercaba a lo que había planeado hace tantos días atrás. _Determinación, Itachi, determinación_, si se iba y sólo conseguía esa tosca despedida, se arrepentiría el resto de sus días. Dio media vuelta, volvió a estar frente a frente con el rubio. Tomó aire, y tomando todo el control de su boca que rechinaba temblando del puro nerviosismo, pronunció con voz seria._

_- Te amo. _

_- Yo también._

_Itachi abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Minato lo amaba? De ser así sólo lo hacía como a un hijo, comprendió._

_- No lo olvides jamás, ni mucho menos a mí. Te amo._

_Estiró sus brazos lentamente esperando que el otro terminara el gesto. El rubio lo asió por la cintura, levantándolo en un cálido abrazo. Sus mandíbulas chocaron, por la velocidad del gesto y sin proponérselo, a modo de descarga eléctrica. Los hechos se volvieron confusos._

_Lo que el mayor interpretó como una torpe despedida, a ojos de Itachi sería una amarga victoria. Decidido, y ya sin importar si su padre los viese, tomó por los cabellos al rubio y presionó los labios del maestro contra lo suyos. Tan fugaz que para Minato habría sido un roce, un movimiento mal ejecutado, al correr inmediatamente su cara y depositar un beso en la mejilla del rubio; pero para sí mismo, lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo, robar un beso de esa boca, esa que ya pertenecía a otra persona._

_Corrió al escuchar un estruendo de bocinas y subió al auto sin atreverse a voltear. Su corazón latía a mil por segundo, se sentía acalorado de pura conmoción. Su padre le miró de reojo y rezongó. Ya habría tiempo para regañarlo por esa escasez de etiqueta. Dobló en la primera calle a su derecha, y el auto desapareció de vista. _

_Minato observó el vehículo en lo posible, y se encaminó dentro de la escuela. Tocó sus labios, pensativo._

_Eso había sido un error de cálculo por la emoción, ¿no?_

- _Señores pasajeros. Junto con saludarlos, debemos advertir posibles turbulencias en los momentos siguientes de nuestro viaje. Se recomienda abrochen sus cinturones y en caso de sentiros incómodos, se ruega llamen a las azafatas para dar aviso. Ellas indicarán las instrucciones que debéis seguir según sea el caso. El avión aterrizará dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Por su atención, gracias._

Itachi resopló aburrido, luego de lanzar lejos un libro de mano ofrecido como lectura por Sasori, que habría leído y releído durante las horas de viaje en avión. Sabía casi de memoria cada uno de los párrafos, especialmente los dedicados a la esquizofrenia de Van Gogh y las circunstancias en las cuales habría cortado su oreja. "Y aún así, loco y aislado, se ha vuelto un importante artista contemporáneo". Miró a la ventanilla a su izquierda. Se encontró con el reflejo de Deidara y el pelirrojo, quienes discutían animadamente acerca de las posibles condiciones climáticas que encontrarían al bajar. "Por lo menos lo loco lo tienen de sobra", comentó para sus adentros. Cerró los ojos. Los aviones nunca habían sido de su agrado. Siempre sentía la sensación de ahogo, en esos momentos acentuada por la resaca de la despedida celebrada la noche anterior. ¿O se debía también a aquello que contraía su estómago? Un poquito de ansiedad tal vez. Se cumplían dos años desde la última vez que había visitado Japón, entre excusas de cursos de verano y la razón implícita de sentirse asfixiado con las constantes preguntas de su familia en torno a los estudios y si es que los extrañaba, si es que no; si le gustaba Estados Unidos, si era grande, chico, sucio, feo, frío. Si vivía bien, si lo trataban bien. En fin, las preguntas típicas.

Por otra parte, el hecho de vivir prácticamente solo, agudizaría su carácter solitario y de poca tolerancia. A Deidara lo soportaba por ser la pareja de su mejor amigo, porque de otro modo, se habría acriminado con él desde un comienzo. Su carácter escandaloso difería demasiado de lo que consideraba una sana amistad. Apenas y soportaba los tumultos de gente, y el deber entablar conversaciones con quienes poco le importaban, cosa común al llegar a su casa, donde se volvía centro de atención al ser el "hijo modelo" y ejemplo de sus familiares, simplemente lo saturaba.

Se acomodó en el asiento, luego de poner play al mp3 en su bolsillo, dispuesto a relajarse unos instantes.

Se quedaría dos meses en Japón, acompañado por la pareja de artistas, y luego volvería a Estados Unidos a incorporarse en alguna importante firma de abogados, o en defecto, a formar parte de una nueva sociedad, idea tentativa pensada por él y sus compañeros recién titulados. Sabía que esta decisión tomaría por sorpresa a sus padres, y lamentaba en lo profundo ver a Sasuke entre intervalos tan largos de tiempo, porque estaba seguro, que la imagen del niño que había dejado la última vez, distaría completamente de lo que vería esa tarde. A pesar de mantenerse siempre en contacto – ya fuese vía mail o llamándolo por teléfono- extrañaba poder abrazarlo y pasar horas conversando. Sasuke era muy parco en trato, empeorando al hablar por teléfono. De seguro ni la mitad de lo que le pasaba era de su conocimiento.

- Itachi… No te ensanches tanto que me estás aplastando. Me estoy murieeendo…- el rubio se deslizó por el asiento, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y quejándose de vez en cuando.

- Eso te pasa por subirte ebrio, tonto. Suerte fue que no se dieran cuenta – dijo Sasori, quién alzó la mano captando la atención de la azafata, que atendía a otros pasajeros – decente por favor, para que no nos joda.

- Pffft, si estás igual de borracho que yo. Tengo sed.

- Tómate un vaso de agua y cállate ¿Ok? Te has estado quejando desde que subimos y no me has dado respiro ni para dormir.

Itachi sentenció con una mueca de disgusto, justo antes de tomar las antiparras y echárselas encima. Deidara alegó por lo bajo, poco le importó a él. Estar acostumbrados a los típicos reclamos y sandeces con las que de pronto salía a lo largo de todos los días, viéndose de forma intermitente si así lo permitía el desfase de los horarios de cada uno, era diametralmente distinto a tenerlo cuatro horas seguidas sentado entre ambos en los asientos del avión, sin interrupciones, sin siquiera un momento de silencio o tranquilidad. Itachi había decidido mantenerse al margen e ignorar cualquier comentario o pregunta mostrándose realmente interesado en la lectura y música, y al dejar el libro de lado, había perdido cualquier posibilidad de escapar: Deidara le sacaba los audífonos de vez en cuando, haciendo preguntas de su familia o quejándose de lo pegados que estaban el uno del otro, pues parecía excepcionalmente indignado por la decisión de elegir la clase turista por mero asunto de dinero. Pasaba olímpicamente por alto que el acuerdo fue con fin de llevarlo también ¡A primeras sólo Sasori estuvo contemplado en el viaje!

- OH, holyshit! – gritó Deidara al remecerse violentamente, algunos curiosos voltearon buscando al autor de la expresión.

Las turbulencias comenzaron, e Itachi asió con firmeza ambos lados del asiento, no podía ser peor. Sasori cerró los ojos, intentando conservar la calma, pero ambos salieron de sus quehaceres cuando escucharon los extraños sonidos que profería Deidara. Itachi destapó sus ojos para encontrarse con una escena bastante singular: El pelirrojo se encontraba literalmente encima del otro, y a escasos centímetros de él mismo. Le interrogó con la mirada y Sasori respondió.

- No se puso el cinturón. Ayúdame – Tomó al rubio afirmándolo al asiento mientras Sasori lo aseguraba. Contempló divertido la palidez del rostro del chico, su respiración era acelerada.

- ¿Es tu primera vez, no?

Volvieron a remecerse. La cabeza del rubio dibujó una veloz circunferencia en el aire, antes de caer sin fuerzas hacia delante. Sasori e Itachi se miraron perplejos, aguantando las ganas de reírse. La situación no cambió en los siguientes diez minutos, y Sasori chequeaba de vez en cuando que Deidara no hubiese muerto o algo así. El moreno observaba en silencio la escena, haciéndose diversas preguntas, que eliminó rápidamente de su cabeza. El artista preguntó.

- Ita. ¿Esto no hace mal a tu

- No, muy poca la emoción – rió. Luego calló por un momento, y volvió a tomar la palabra – En casa nadie sabe, así que ruego que ni tu ni Deidara

- Comentemos el asunto. Lo sé.

- Gracias. A todo esto, mi madre te va a adorar.

Sasori enarcó una ceja y sonrió susurrando.

- ¿No es muy tarde para eso…? - El rubio levantó la cabeza bruscamente, captando la atención de ambos - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Se terminó cierto? – Deidara abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente a su pareja. Suspiraron aliviados.

- Llegamos en diez minutos.

- Perfecto, porque no me aguanto las ganas de _buargh -_ con el impulso de la arcada echó su cabeza hacia delante y vomitó todo el contenido en su estómago. Itachi se echó para atrás esquivando asqueado el chorro.

- Mierda.

Tapó su cara con una mano. Sasori puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó.

-¡¿No podías aguantarte hasta que bajaramos?

La azafata acudió inmediatamente a la fila de asientos. El resto de los pasajeros observó de reojo al trío, comentando lo escandalosos que eran. Itachi mostró su sonrisa más galante señalando con un dejo de pena en la voz.

- Querida, disculpa. ¿Podrías traer un poco de papel? A mi amigo le cayó mal el desayuno del avión.

* * *

Revolviendo unos papeles y gracias al exceso de tiempo libre que me conceden estas minivacaciones, me encontré con este fic, y me decidí a subirlo.

Más que nada este capítulo cumple una función aclaratoria de todos los acontecimientos que puedan luego suceder.

Además tuve que tipearlo de nuevo, porque a mi tan bien ponderado padre no se le ocurrió mejor idea que borrar este y otras cuántas cosas que tenía almacenadas (notése que el borró viene de la mano de un loleyótodoynolegustóparanadaloqueencontró).

Llamas, una visita directa al infierno, críticas… Todo se recibe con lo brazos abiertos.

(A todo esto agregué la última parte a este capítulo, quedaba mejor aquí).


	2. El prestigioso clan Uchiha

**Allí****, donde solíamos gritar**

**I**

_**El prestigioso clan Uchiha / (Dead Mask)**_

_**Peligro!**_

_**(**_Dudo que otra palabra llame la atención_**)**_

_Agregué en el capítulo anterior una pequeña parte, para que reviséis._

- Naruto, me estás apretando el estómago, sal de encima.

- Acepta que perdiste.

- ¡Pero si te he ganado cinco veces imbécil! – Sasuke tomó al rubio por los hombros, e hizo uso de la fuerza que le quedaba empujándolo hacia atrás. El chico cayó sentado y antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie volvió a tirársele encima.

- Puedo estar así toda la tarde.

- Te escupo a ver si lo haces.

- Atrévete. Si ni siquiera sabes escupir, niñita.

Sasuke dedicó una mirada furibunda a Naruto, que carcajeó sin compasión. Se acomodó encima del moreno, ambas caras a escasos centímetros.

- Dale, me tienes al frente – Sasuke ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada. Un gesto tan simple significaría aceptar la derrota. Respiró profundo y pronunció severo.

- Quítate de encima.

- Nop – Puso sus manos a la altura de la cabeza del chico, como soporte, y enredó las piernas de ambos, en un intento de inmovilización.

- Naruto…

- Te falta la palabra mági… ¡Ah! ¡Cabrón! ¡Me apretaste una tetilla!

Naruto rodó hacia su izquierda sobando la parte afectada. Sasuke se sentó en posición de loto, satisfecho por lograr su objetivo. Escuchó divertido las quejas del más bajo y se puso de pie en dirección contraria. Notó a través de la ventana que estaba a punto de anochecer.

- Eso es trampa.

- No necesito ganar con vulgaridades.

- Niñita.

Volteó con serias intenciones de golpearle, pero Naruto fue más veloz. Se había puesto de pie sin que lo notase y de un salto le lanzó un golpe directo al estómago. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y lo evitó a duras penas, llevando consigo algunos apuntes de la escuela sobre la mesa de su habitación. Se abalanzó sobre Naruto y en un rápido movimiento lo volteó tomando su brazo derecho y doblándolo tras su espalda. Hizo lo mismo con el brazo libre.

- Suéltame, baka.

- Si desistes con esto. Tengo que prepararme para la bienvenida.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Deben ser las diez – volteó arrastrando a Naruto a la mesita de noche – las diez menos cuarto ¿No vendría Minato-san a eso de las nueve? - Naruto forcejeó en vano, le tenía inmovilizado – te dije, no quiero seguir peleando.

- Entonces suéltame.

Obedeció, sin dejar de lado el reflejo de poder ser golpeado. Naruto le hizo una morisqueta y se sentó en la cama. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

- A lo mejor se entretuvo en el laboratorio. Hace una semana que no se despega del proyecto que están llevando a cabo.

- ¿El de biorremedación del lago Mikata?

- Hm. Eso.

- No entiendo como te produce tan poco interés lo que hace tu padre. Yo creo que es _sensacional – _dijo poniéndose de pie.

- No es eso. Sólo hay cosas que no se me hace fácil entender, o recordar…

Cruzó la habitación para entrar al baño. Se miró en el espejo, intentando ordenar sus cabellos.

- Hijo de puta, me cortaste la mejilla con tus pezuñas

- ¿De veras? – El ojiazul se incorporó de un salto y entró corriendo al baño – Uh, pero que feo te ves. Si quieres te hago otro y quedas parejo – pegó un empujón al chico que rebotó en la pared contraria. Sasuke lo afirmó por la cintura y lanzó en dirección a la tina. Naruto trastrabilló y, en un intento por no caer dentro, se afirmó de la cortina de baño. Cayó junto con todo el aparataje, golpeando su espalda contra ésta.

- Ups, lo siento.

- _¡Sasuke! ¡Que es todo ese jaleo allá arriba!_

- ¡Mikoto-san, su hijo tropezó con los cordones de las zapatillas! – gritó el rubio. Sonrió victorioso a pesar del dolor de la caída y Sasuke maldijo internamente.

- ¡_Cámbiate de ropa! ¡Itachi llegará en media hora!_

_- _¡En eso estoy, mamá! Me las vas a pagar…

- No te veo vengándote, Uchiha.

Sasuke lo tomó por la polera y abrió la llave de la ducha. La expresión de Naruto cambió súbitamente.

- Ni se te ocurra…

- No te veo parándome. ¿Quieres una ducha helada?

Y lo lanzó dentro. El rubio pegó un grito muy poco varonil y Sasuke se afirmó del lavabo para no caer de la risa. Naruto se levantó forzosamente, aguantando el dolor de la caída anterior y tomó el jabón de barra arrojándolo directo al estómago del otro, que se encogió sobre si mismo al cortarse su respiración. Cerró la ducha y salió.

- No me puedo ir así a casa, imbécil.

- No es mi problema – Tosió un par de veces y se incorporó. Tomó una toalla del pasamanos y se la lanzó al rubio - Por lo menos te bañaste. Deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando.

- No necesito hacerlo a cada rato para sacarme la inmundicia que llevo encima – Se sacó la polera, y la tiró al suelo. Sasuke la recogió y tiró al cesto de ropa sucia.

- Podrías quedarte, no creo que me pongan problemas.

- ¡Ya! La cosa es cómo le aviso a Minato, igual va a terminar llegando acá y no creo que le haga gracia devolverse solo.

- Llámalo.

- Burp. Tiene el celular en el servicio técnico.

- Te diría que se quedase también, pero a mi padre no le cae muy bien.

- ¡Pero era el profesor de tu hermano! – Naruto infló los carrillos disgustado – ¿pero y si a Itachi no le molesta?

- Entonces estaría bien.

Sasuke salió del baño seguido de Naruto y se dirigió al armario. Hurgando entre sus ropas unos momentos, sacó un traje azul oscuro.

- Ten.

- ¿No puedes pasarme unos vaqueros y ya?

- Tienes que estar elegante, es una cena formal.

- ¿Y tú?

- Mi traje está allá abajo.

Las cejas del rubio se juntaron en una mueca de disgusto, y cruzó los brazos en una demostración de rechazo al vestuario. Pronunció arrastrando las letras.

- ¿No tienes algo más… alegre?

- Podría pasarte un vestido de mi madre – lo dejó encima de la cama – vístete.

Naruto se quitó la ropa inmediatamente. Sasuke comenzó a buscar otra toalla en los cajones inferiores del mueble, y al incorporarse, sus ojos dieron con un espejo colgado en la parte interior de la puerta. Desde allí podía observar cómo Naruto intentaba en torpes esfuerzos tratar de meter su cuerpo en los pantalones, por lo que cada vez que los subía, la pretina apretaba bajo su trasero y levantaba sus glúteos. El pelinegro se quedó quieto, casi hipnotizado con la imagen a presenciar. Sus pupilas pasearon una y otra vez, curioso, por la espalda de su amigo. A pesar de no seguir una actividad regular de ejercicio – por no contar su constante movimiento por todos lados – su desarrollo muscular era delicioso. Sutil, pero mostrando la firmeza de cada una de sus partes.

- Ey, baka, tu cosa me queda chica – El chico volteó, y Sasuke bajó la vista inmediatamente, avergonzado.

- Porque tienes la piel húmeda. Empapas la ropa y no te la puedes subir. Métete como puedas. Yo… tomaré una ducha abajo. Te espero en el jardín – Y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación.

Naruto le observó salir, y pegó una carcajada al encontrar una imagen de si mismo devuelta por el cristal del espejo.

- Idiota.

._._._.

-Ya saben. Ningún comentario de hombres, ni nada parecido. Si no tienen ganas de hablar, hagan como que no entienden los que les dicen – Itachi arregló el cuello de su camisa y volvió a atar sus cabellos – si les habla mi padre, pueden hacerlo todo el tiempo. No se sorprendan si hacen muchas preguntas, pues vais presentados como amigos míos.

- Ni que fuéramos tu sombra para que sean tan metidos – balbuceó Deidara, quien sostenía un extremo de una pulsera entre los dientes. Intentaba atarla a su muñeca.

- Lo sé. Pero qué le voy a hacer.

Itachi reclinó su cuerpo sobre el asiento, y la limosina en la que eran llevados salió de la carretera metiéndose en una avenida a su derecha.

De pronto parecía percibir las luces del tendido de un diámetro mayor. No, era el efecto producido por la falta de enfoque que además le hacía perder nitidez. Maldito cansancio y ganas de dormir, mentalmente fantaseaba con su cama y él, recostado sobre ella, sobre el suave edredón de plumas siendo acariciado por la brisa entrando por su ventana, y luego dormir plácidamente, enteramente. Tal vez despertaría la mañana siguiente y se quedaría acostado viendo la televisión. Pediría que le llevasen el diario a la habitación, y saldría a eso de las tres de la tarde a refrescarse en la piscina. Hablaría con los chicos y los llevaría a recorrer la ciudad.

- ¿Itachi?

- ¿Hm? – abrió los ojos lentamente. Si, se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Tu casa es ésta? – Sasori miraba por la ventana, una fila de cerca veinte automóviles aparcados en la entrada. El conductor esperó hasta que abriesen el portón principal, e ingreso a la propiedad.

- Oh, mierda.

Se incorporó y consultó al tipo algo en japonés. Su tono de voz se fue agravando hasta escuchar algunos insultos en el idioma que compartían. Rubio y pelirrojo se miraron extrañados.

El auto aparcó e Itachi abrió la puerta a su izquierda.

– Salgan del auto – pronunció finalmente – nos espera una _gran _bienvenida.

Tras recibir sus maletas de la cajuela del auto, caminaron a través de un sendero levemente empinado, que dibujaba suaves curvas en la superficie, como si de alguna forma se hubiese intentado seguir un curso natural dejado por los árboles de diversas variedades que les rodeaban. Bastaba alzar la vista para descubrir que aquel bosque se extendía más allá de la imaginación, y que probablemente pertenecería de forma total a la familia Uchiha.

Luego de una curva exagerada, el edificio apareció. Construido principalmente de madera, y con tejas color terracota, iluminadas por el reflejo de la luna sobre la cerámica, daba un aspecto de espejo levitando en la superficie del terreno, cosa acentuada con los colores blanquecinos de la casa en general.

Sasori y Deidara quedaron boquiabiertos. En la simpleza de la construcción recaía su magnificencia. A pesar del contraste de colores entre la casa y el bosque, de alguna extraña forma parecía pertenecer a él.

¿La cantidad de años? Pensó Sasori, después de todo, el tipo de construcción se asemejaba a los edificios característicos del siglo XVI. No, grave error. Era un excelente trabajo arquitectónico, con intenciones de pretender esa atmósfera que los envolvía.

Antes de poder lanzar cualquier tipo de pregunta o comentario, dos siluetas aparecieron por la puerta principal. Una de ellas se adelantó. Era un hombre, que para sorpresa de ambos, parecía una versión envejecida de Itachi. Debía ser el padre.

El pelinegro se avanzó rápidamente unos pasos y fue recibido con un fuerte y fugaz abrazo del mayor. Luego volteó hacia ellos e hizo las respectivas presentaciones.

A los pocos segundos la segunda silueta se acercó a ellos, sin lugar a dudas su madre, quien conmocionada dijo:

- Cariño.

Le rodeó con sus brazos dulcemente intensificando el agarre conforme ideas y variados sentimientos agolpaban su cabeza. Itachi la abrazó, recargando el mentón sobre su cabeza, y cerró los ojos al sentir la suave fragancia desprendida de sus cabellos. _Mango y naranja. Debes tener cuidado con el cultivo de rosas, tu padre me jo, molesta por dedicarles tanto tiempo, pero si las dejas crecer solamente, sin cortar de vez en cuando una rama o conversándoles, la forma se disparata y pierde su encanto estético… ¿Naranjas? No hijo. Sólo el árbol, un poco de agua y se ven así de redonditas y alucinantes. Creo que la calidad del suelo también afecta. Mejor le preguntas a Minato que sabe de estas cosas…_

-Mamá. No llores. Sólo a los muertos se les llora.

- Ay hijo, te extrañé tanto…- Mikoto secó con el dorso de su mano las incipientes lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas. Tomó las manos de su hijo y se separó de él para observarlo mejor – dos años… dejaste crecer tu cabello.

- y tú sigues tan hermosa como siempre – se acercó a su oído y dijo en suave tono – pero te ves mejor con esa sonrisa a flor de piel. No me dejes mal parado frente a mis amigos con todas las cosas que he dicho de ti.

La mujer sonrió débilmente y les miró de reojo, quienes, estoicos, presenciaban la situación.

- Y yo haciendo todo este escándalo… ¿Son ellos de los que me hablaste? ¿Sasori y Deidara?

- Sí. Espero que le hayas contado a mi padre.

- Claro. No queremos que se ataque.

Se dirigió hacia ellos. Y pronunció en un muy elaborado inglés.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Sasori? – Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y el pelirrojo se apresuró en hablar.

- Yo, señora Uchiha. Un gusto – hizo una leve reverencia – luce maravillosa – Deidara rodó los ojos, Fugaku frunció el ceño.

- Gracias. Tú te ves espectacular. ¿Esa chaqueta que traes es de Dolce&Gabbana? – Se acercó para tantear la tela y Sasori miró a Itachi quién moviendo los labios le recordó que era diseñadora – ¡Terciopelo! ¡Qué textura más suave!

- Muy bien informada.

- ¡Claro! ¡Es mi trabajo!

Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y luego volteó hacia Deidara. Le inspeccionó curiosa por unos instantes. El rubio sonrió incómodo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué hermoso cabello tienes, querida! Mikoto se abalanzó sobre él que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos desconcertado. Las maletas cayeron con sonido seco al suelo.

- Mamá… - Itachi enrojeció.

- Sois una pareja muy adorable.

- Mamá – se acercó a ella, y la arrastró por la cintura unos pasos. Mirando a Deidara fijamente, susurró en su oído – es un hombre.

- Itachi, los invitados esperan – Intervino Fugaku. Todos prestaron atención – ya tendréis tiempo para el cotilleo – volteó y se dirigió a la entrada. El resto le siguió y los huéspedes se sorprendieron cuando una pareja de mucamas situadas en la puerta principal tomó sus maletas y ofreció llevar sus abrigos. Sasori se dejó hacer, Deidara mejoró el agarre de la suya y hubo un fugaz forcejeo con la mujer.

- Lleven esto a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Nosotros rodearemos la casa hasta el patio trasero.

._._._._.

_- Bienvenidos sean todos los presentes. Familiares, y amigos de esta noble familia. Antes de dar la palabra a nuestro __anfitrión, mi primogénito Itachi, gustaría expresar un breve mensaje en su honor._

_Itachi, has completado una etapa primordial en este camino llamado vida. En honor a tu esfuerzo e inteligencia, además de muchas cualidades que te pertenecen, has seguido un camino de éxitos, de éxitos y recompensas. Finalmente te has titulado en la prestigiosa universidad de __Harvard__, como un prometedor abogado…_

- ¡No entiendo ni una puta palabra! ¡Sasoooori! Vamos a sentarnos allá, en las mesas del fondo.

- Si quieres te puedo traducir…

Deidara achicó los ojos, y agarró al joven del brazo arrastrándolo hacia las mesas. Unos cuantos les lanzaron miradas de desagrado, por la falta de educación de su actitud. Sasori evitó apenas que el otro les levantara el dedo pegándole un suave puntapié, a lo que Deidara le molió el brazo de furioso.

_-…no era necesario que organizases esta bienvenida a mi nombre. __Sólo me queda decir, muchas gracias, y que disfrutéis de esta cena._

Un caluroso aplauso se dejó escuchar en la propiedad, y todos los invitados se acercaron a Itachi para demostrarle sus felicitaciones.

Atendió a cada uno de ellos, agradeciendo y entablando breves conversaciones protocolares. Familiares, amigos de la familia, y una gran parte de desconocidos le infundieron ánimos, le ofrecieron a sus hijas y trabajo, que Itachi rechazó con toda amabilidad, apelando a su juventud e inexperiencia. De súbito, una voz entre el gentío, hizo que dejase aquella actitud de gentileza y tornase todos sus sentidos a aquel personaje.

- Itachi, felicidades.

Shisui le tendió la mano con irrisoria solemnidad, como una imitación muy mala a la pomposidad usada por los allí presentes – en parte autoridades de esa pequeña ciudad, secuela de antiguas militancias políticas de su padre, y otros personajes que no recordaba haber visto jamás – con su alto porte, su mirada relajada y aún adusta, reflejo de quizá qué ideas y problemas que siempre atacaban su cabeza. El chico respondió el ademán de la misma forma, vista fija en el interlocutor. Ahogaron una risa y su primo le alcanzó una copa de vino blanco.

- No has cambiado mucho. Sigues igual de esmirriado que siempre.

- Y tú ni siquiera te has casado y ya se te sale la panza cervecera.

Las risas estallaban en distintos puntos del jardín, e Itachi divisó una rubia cabellera correr tras bambalinas.

Todo estaba decorado de forma exquisita: Luces de cirios atenuaban el ambiente y daban un toque de frescura a aquella calurosa noche de verano. Las mesas – de manteles blancos, vinos extranjeros y platería para la ocasión – se ubicaban en el extremo que daba al estanque del jardín, que reflejaba las luces del lugar como si fuesen pequeñas llamas flotando sobre éste. El resto era plenamente completado con la disposición especial de los árboles en el jardín. Todos los créditos se los llevaba su madre.

Los invitados se arremolinaban junto a largas mesas dispuestas en la entrada, repletas de manjares de origen americano y japonés. Los invitados comían, reían, bebían.

- Y aún sigue siendo una mierda – le dijo Shisui al percibir un dejo de disgusto tras la sonrisa de agradecimiento que Itachi pretendía repartir entre los presentes.

- Supongo que esperaba… poder descansar un poco – suspiró – Las horas de viaje y tener a Deidara hablando sin parar no merecen menos que eso.

- Y con la cara que traes, de seguro te pasaste por otra parte antes de venir…

- Hm.

- ¿Y quién es Deidara? – preguntó observando el mar de gente en el lugar. Itachi indicó con la cabeza a la mesa más alejada donde los chicos se encontraban sentados.

- Ése, el rubio.

-Difícil de reconocer. ¿Amigos?

- Sasori, el pelirrojo, de la escuela. A Deidara me lo presentó él hace unos… dos, tres años creo. Si quieres te los presento.

- No, viene peor que tú, dejémosle descansar – apretó con fuerza el hombro derecho de Itachi, que se tensó con la acción – Aparte quiero conversar contigo. Tu madre me comentó que te quedarías un buen tiempo, como estás recién titulado.

El aludido tomó un bocadillo de la bandeja más cercana obligando a interrumpir la conversación. Shisui aprovechó de vaciar su copa y pedir otra a uno de los garzones que pasaba.

- Me quedo, pero sólo por las vacaciones.

- Porque no podrías aguantar más.

- Probable. De todas formas me mantendré ocupado revisando las posibilidades de empleo que me ofrezcan. Tengo que mandar currículum a algunas firmas, también. Lo más probable es que me vaya en menos de dos meses. Depende de que surja.

- ¿Y no crees que ganarás dinero suficiente teniendo a todos los profesores detrás de tuyo? Lo siento, se le escapó a tu madre. Estoy seguro que piensas algo como "No me conformo con cualquier cosa".

- Shisui, no trates de leerme – dejó la copa vacía en el extremo de la mesa tras su primo. Pasó otro garzón y ambos se sirvieron y tomaron al unísono. Itachi sonrió divertido, la primera vez desde que habían entrado – Luego te encuentras con algo que no te haga gracia.

- ¿De ti? Creo que nada me sorprendería. Oye… ¿Y no has pensado en quedarte aquí? O te tiene enfermo este país.

Itachi lanzó una sonora carcajada.

- Prefieres tener tu libertad. Sí, se entiende. Yo me hubiese ido si no fuera por Minako.

- Todo va bien. No tengo interés en dejar lo que tengo.

- ¿Y no trajiste a alguna mujer por allí? – Las pupilas de Shisui brillaron con un pequeño indicio de malicia – O me vas a decir que estás solo aún.

- Por ahora no es de mi interés. Tengo que disfrutar mi edad, ¿No?

- Infeliz.

- Te dejo, voy donde los chicos. Podrías llamarme para que organicemos una salida.

- Claro.

- Nos vemos en un rato.

Itachi alzó la mano a modo de despedida y se mezcló con el gentío. A la distancia divisó conocidos, pero nadie a quién quisiese saludar en esos instantes. De pronto, fue volteado con firmeza desde su brazo. Sonrió divertido.

- Sai… - le analizó rápidamente y volvió a hablar - La palabra homosexual sigue quedándote chica.

- ¿…? ¿Lo dices por la chaqueta, los lentes?

- El conjunto completo, como siempre.

El joven artista repitió la misma acción. Enarcó una ceja.

- Tu posición no es la mejor para ese tipo de comentarios. Menos con los amigos que traes. Interesante pareja, a todo esto…

- Jáh, como siempre tan perceptivo. Ellos son, de los que te hablé.

- ¿Y qué esperas para presentarnos?

- ¿Me esperarías unos momentos? Quiero ver a mi hermano… ¿Lo has visto?

- ¿Sasuke-chan? Nope. Podría pensar que se está arrancando…

Itachi rodó los ojos.

- No seas tonto. Mira, te busco en un rato ¿Vale? Déjame ver a Sasuke primero.

Y se dirigió hacia el fondo del lugar. Sai se encogió de hombros y camino hacia donde estaba su tía, Mikoto, para intercambiar algunas palabras, y hacer de aquel evento algo más entretenido.

A la distancia, Naruto, que daba vueltas aburrido alrededor del estanque, situado a unos cincuenta metros de donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión, divisó al primo de su mejor amigo. Exclamó contento.

- ¡Mira! ¡Tu primo Sai! ¿Y si lo llamamos y?

- Hazlo y te masto aquí mismo.

- Eres un amargado.

- Y tú ni siquiera estabas invitado.

Naruto replicó, pero Sasuke le ignoró completamente. Observó las aguas que le devolvieron un borroso reflejo de si mismo. Niño-hombre. Vestido de riguroso smoking negro y lazo a tono. Piel pálida, ojos oscuros como profundas fosas.

Niño en pañales.

Parpadeó un par de veces, y de pronto las líneas de su rostro comenzaron a afilarse, formándose luego oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Su cabello creció de forma desmesurada, más allá de lo que el mismo se aceptaría, hasta caer graciosamente hacia ambos lados de su rostro. Gran parte de este se reunía en una coleta tras su nuca. Ahora Itachi le miraba con dejo burlón bajo la luz de las estrellas y el claroscuro de las lámparas sobre su cabeza. Tiró una piedrecita sacada de la orilla y todo reflejo en el estanque volvióse un remolino de colores. Se puso de pie y aplisó con esmero sus ropas. El traje le quedaba grande.

Naruto le observaba en silencio, siempre tratando de parecer indiferente o indignado, para ocultar la intriga por esas salidas tan extrañas que Sasuke solía tener. ¿Qué pensaba cuando parecía que abandonaba el mundo y volvía sus ojos a una oscuridad mucho mayor, la de su interior? Preguntar no era opción.

- Vamos.

- ¿Dónde?

- A la barra. Esos whiskys son excelentes.

._._._._.

- Hablé con Sai.

Pronunció Itachi tras sentarse junto a sus amigos. Sasori saboreaba con despreocupado esmero la aceituna de su martini, por lo que apenas miró de reojo al chico.

- Hasta que apareciste…

Deidara alzó la vista y preguntó ansioso:

- ¿Le hablaste de nosotros? – el rubio inquirió.

- Sí. Le dije que los presentaría más tarde.

- Podrías haberlo traído a la mesa. Tengo un aburrimiento de puta madre, y todos tus familiares no dejan de mirarnos raros, como si fuésemos aliens o que se yo.

- Oye, no son todos familiares míos. Serán unos quince de los que hay aquí…

- No sé, a mi me parecen todos iguales. Con los ojos chinitos y negros, no hay donde diferenciar.

- ¿Se mostró interesado? – Sasori alzó la voz, captando la atención de Itachi, y relegando a Deidara a un segundo plano. Itachi se acomodó en su asiento preguntado con una mueca.

- ¿Tú que crees Sasori?

- Dime tú.

- Les estuvo observando desde que llegamos. Y por lo menos por eso le parecieron _interesantes_. Y hojeando la parte de sus portafolios que le envié hace unos meses, sí, muestra gran disposición de hacer algo con ustedes – observó la multitud, ahora sentada en las mesas para la cena y prosiguió – cuando estén juntos, podréis hablar más acerca de lo que os interesa.

¿Dónde mierda se había metido Sasuke? Desde que había llegado, le habría buscando constantemente, pero ni por casualidad le había visto. Sin incluso con todo el alboroto de su llegada, sus padres no hicieron comentario de su ausencia. Suspiró indignado.

- ¿Qué pasa, moreno?

- ¿…Han… han visto por casualidad a algún chico parecido a mí, de pelo corto y más pequeño?

- ¿Buscas a tu hermano? – dijo el rubio, sacando de un pequeño bolso atado a su cintura una porción considerable de arcilla.

- Sí. No le he visto en todo este rato. Me pareció ver a Naruto. Probablemente estén dando vueltas por allí – se puso de pie y anunció – iré a dar una vuelta a ver si lo encuentro.

Caminó unos pasos hacia el piso donde anteriormente se habría desarrollado el pequeño discurso de bienvenida. Pero una horrible puntada en su estómago le hizo desistir de cualquier acción. A lo lejos, una escena frente a sus ojos, le paralizó.

Ojos azules. Cabello rubio. ¿Naruto? … No, ese no era Naruto… ¿Minato? ¿Namikaze Minato? ¿Qué diablos hacía Namikaze Minato en su casa? Observó con extrañeza su intercambio de palabras con Mikoto. De pronto, una súbita adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo, le dio la sensación de ver las imágenes del espectáculo allí montado, con una lentitud, ilusoria, ridícula.

Pelo rubio alborotado, ojos cielo semirasgados, cuerpo delgado; no, quizá más fornido pero jamás por peso de sobra. Una sonrisa estúpida se alojó en su boca, casi forzando los músculos de su mejillas debido a lo inusual de aquella expresión.

¿Namikaze Minato? Qué sorpresa, qué agradable sorpresa. Volteó de vuelta a la mesa, rogando por no haber sido visto, aún, y volvió a sentarse, esta vez con su corazón desbocado.

- Y a este que le pasa…

- ¡Sasori! – Itachi tomó la botella de vino del centro de la mesa, y se sirvió en una copa.

- ¿Hm?

Tomo la mitad del contenido de un trago. Y dijo en un apresurado francés.

- Sasori. Peux-tu me rendre un service?

- Cela dépend.

- Restez ici, ne font pas de comments, s'il te plait.

- Qu'est ce que tu as?

Sasori le interrogó con la mirada, a lo que Itachi se apoyó en la mesa e indicó con el dedo índice hacia sus espaldas. El chico miró disimuladamente y divisó a un hombre rubio que se acercaba a ellos. Ahora preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Qui est-ce? – reparó en la sonrisa imposible de ocultar de su amigo. Repitió – ¿Qui est-ce?

- C'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Itachi.

El aludido cerró los ojos. La voz ronca de Minato atrajo la atención de todos en la mesa. Volteó y miró hacia arriba.

- Minato, no esperaba verte por aquí.

Los chicos miraron al dúo. Sasori expectante y Deidara tal vez esperando entender algo de la situación. Porque si ellos hablaban en francés, significaba siempre que querían nadie les entendiese. Dejó la arcilla de lado y fijó su atención en el rubio alto.

- Disculpa, el inglés es por ellos. De japonés saben muy poco.

- Ah, hola, disculpen – estrecho sus manos y volvió a centrarse en Itachi - No tenía idea que vendrías a casa, me sorprende. Vine a recoger a Naruto y me encontré con esto…

- Sí, estaré el resto de las vacaciones en Japón. Papá organizó la fiesta, y créeme, tampoco estaba enterado.

E hicieron una breve pausa. Itachi dejó su bebida de lado y se incorporó.

- Ven. Quédate cuanto te plazca. Te ofrezco algo de beber.

Pasó su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros del otro y lo llevó a la barra. Al encontrarse a una distancia prudente Deidara preguntó.

- ¿Y ése quién es?

* * *

Yeah, noche de alcohol, _baby_.

Si, Itachi bebe como animal. Pero es sólo vino.

Y se me pasó la mano con los más pequeños, pero me entretuve bastante recreando sus cuasi relaciones homo eróticas, espero que disfruten también.

Lo de biorremediación corresponde, en síntesis, a la introducción de microorganismos en un ambiente contaminado, que degradan los contaminantes en sustancias útiles o más simples para éste. En 2004, hubo una proliferación de _microcystis aeruginosa, _en el lago Mikata, Japón, conocida por liberar toxinas al ambiente en que habita, que pueden matar a los organismos allí presentes o provocar enfermedades a quienes consuman sus aguas. Es un hecho un tanto complicado, un ejemplo de sus efectos es la muerte de peces que salen a flote a superficie, muertos.

En relación a los idiomas. Me es complicado pasar por alto el hecho de que pertenezcan a lugares diferentes y todos terminen hablando lo mismo. Si los situaba en la realidad ¡No podía hacer que hablasen esperanto o similar! ¡Si no es usado de forma global!

Creo que se sobreentiende la nacionalidad de Sasori (o ahora lo comprendéis =P).

Y en relación a la tardanza de la actualización, no debería excusarme, pero este semestre debía dedicarme de lleno a los estudios, y donde vivo mi acceso a un computador o a Internet, sucede unas dos veces al mes, sólo relacionado a mis clases. Pero terminé el año, al fin. _From now, just fun_.


	3. Curiosidad

**Allí, donde solíamos gritar**

II

**Curiosidad**

- Te has vuelto todo un hombre – _sostenía la mejilla de Itachi y le miraba fijamente, le obligaba a mirar nada más que a él, infundándole palabras de sosiego para que no desmayase. El pequeño respiraba arrítmicamente entre sus brazos, rociados con fresca sangre emanada de pequeñas magulladuras, causadas en mordaz lucha con un lobo de bosque. "Minato, yo no quería que te hicieran daño… ¡Lo que he hecho!..." "Si soy capaz de protegerte no me importaría perder brazos o piernas… me contenta saber que tu cuerpo no ha sufrido daño ni que tu mente haya sido manchada con horrores"… "Juro por mi vida que algún día podré sanar tus heridas. No importa si eres feliz ahora. Cuando suceda, calmaré tus penas y te haré sonreír como al hombre más feliz. Algún día te protegeré. Y mis brazos te rodearán tan fuerte que la felicidad no podrá escapar de ti"…_

- No me avergüences con ese tipo de frases – como un padre que habla a su hijo, como una lejana caricatura de lo que a veces habían sido…

- No es malo resaltar lo evidente. Aunque me haces sentir como alguien que carece de elocuencia y ocupa frases maqueteadas – sus ojos mantuvieron contacto. Minato estaba cautivado frente a aquella silueta finamente construida. Tal y como había imaginado sería Itachi. Incluso mejor. Carraspeó – No quiero incomodarte pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Descanso. Disfruto de mis vacaciones, me relajo. Visito antiguos lugares – tocó con su índice la punta de su mentón – lo dices como si no te agradase mi presencia…

- Me sorprende, te lo dije antes. Pero eso no significa que me disguste verte. De hecho estoy contento - Una amplia sonrisa se expandió a través de su rostro – Pero, no sé que decir. Han pasado años de la última vez que nos vimos. Estoy cautivado. No eres para nada como te recordaba, pero aún así sigues siendo tú…

- Un tanto paradójico ¿No crees? – Comentó entretenido, mientras pedía al barman un par de copas de Cabernet – no has cambiado demasiado, como si los años no pasaran por ti.

- Ja ja ja. Mi condición física no opina lo mismo.

- No veo gran diferencia.

- Recuerda que estoy en mis cuarenta – Itachi le ofreció una copa, que rechazó sin titubear. El moreno, aunque aireado, no se mostró molesto y la devolvió a su lugar.

- Y qué me cuentas Minato, ¿Qué hacías antes de venir?

- Trabajaba en el laboratorio – se acomodó el cuello de la camisa – hace un poco de calor aquí ¿No crees?

Itachi observó su ademán, y sus pupilas se fijaron en ese bronceado cuello, tenso en ciertos músculos, que se contraían y relajaban a cada movimiento de su garganta.

- Un poco quizá.

- Imagina que la temperatura en el laboratorio tiene que ser lo suficientemente baja para conservar las muestras, más un poco de obsesión por parte de Iruka en mantener el ambiente fresco…

- ¿En qué trabajas ahora?

- ¿En qué trabajo? De momento analizo muestras del lago Mikata, queremos tirar un proyecto a concurso, para intervenir en la contaminación bacteriana que sufre.

- ¿Ya no trabajas en la escuela? ¿Hace cuánto?

Minato sonrió entretenido.

- Uf. Renuncié hace más de cuatro años.

- ¿Bromeas? – Preguntó Itachi sorprendido – Pensaba que te encantaba trabajar con adolescentes. ¿Cuándo te dejaron de interesar? – Mal. Eso había sonado un tanto pervertido.

- Eso sonó mal.

- Lo mismo pensaba.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos. Y se acercó lo suficiente a Itachi como para que éste retrocediera perturbado.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Qué tienes ahí en la ceja? – Minato alargó su mano y tocó los alrededores de está. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor – tenías un aro. Mira qué interesante.

- ¿Interesante? ¿Por qué? – el moreno retrocedió unos pasos. En su mirada se reflejaba una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: algo de desafiante y a la vez interrogador.

- Interesante si me atrevo a decir que _no va contigo. _Pero cómo saberlo ¿no?

Tomaron asiento en los taburetes dispuestos alrededor de la barra. Callaron. Minato alzó la vista, y examinó con la mirada todo el lugar. En sus ojos se reflejaban las luces de cirios, creando una hermosa danza que combinaba el ámbar y carmín de las llamas, con el cerúleo de sus ojos. _Sin lugar a dudas aquella era una situación especial,_ se dijo. Entre otras cosas, un deseo persistente de su mente habría sido aquel reencuentro, con la sincera esperanza de tenerse el tiempo suficiente uno frente a otro, para deshacerse en palabras, para reconocerse expresiones típicas de cada uno, en sus silencios, en aromas, sensaciones…

- ¿Qué tal tu vida?

- Depende. ¿En torno a qué?

Minato se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo has estado… todo este tiempo? – siendo tan obvio lo ridículo de resumir a un estado el transcurso de años, una idea general no era mala para un primer acercamiento.

- Bien. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

- Bien también – suspiró - algunos altibajos, pero nada que no pueda superarse…

- ¿Naruto cómo está?

- ¿Naruto? ¡Muy bien! Anda a porrazos con las notas de los ramos, pero Sasuke es lo suficientemente insistente como para exigirle un mínimo de concentración cuando trabajan juntos. Es una gran ayuda para mí.

- No es la idea que luego las notas le perjudiquen al seguir lo que quiera hacer.

- Ja ja ja. Todos le insistimos con lo mismo, pero anda tú a hacerlo entender por qué. Y hablando de eso: ¿Has pensado qué harás luego? En Kioto, los doctorados en derecho son bien ponderados internacionalmente…

Una sonrisa presuntuosa apareció en Itachi. Negó mirando al suelo.

- Te dije que vine de vacaciones. No pienso volver _aquí._

- ¿No...? Claro, tienes tu vida construida en otro lugar…

- No. No es exactamente eso. El asunto es, que tengo todo preparado. Tengo algunas ofertas muy sabrosas para trabajo, o simplemente independizarme. Mi grupo de compañeros y yo pensamos crear una firma de abogados, y estamos buscando una sede en donde instalarnos. Pensábamos trasladarnos a Manhattan, o los alrededores. Depende de los que suceda en estos meses para concretar la idea.

Minato replicó extrañado.

- ¿Independizarse? ¿No es muy arriesgado considerando que son recién egresados? Piensa que la sociedad puede irse a pique, si consideramos que carecen del respaldo de un prestigio o trayectoria anterior.

- No somos tan idiotas como para lanzarnos a algo sin las debidas precauciones de tener alguna cara visible que nos sirva de escalón para entrar al mundo laboral. Tampoco es una idea salida de repente o por puro gusto. Llevamos años planificándolo y nos conocemos lo suficiente para vaticinar que dará buenos frutos. Siendo compañeros de carrera, comenzamos a reunirnos gracias a nuestros intereses comunes, luego saltaron a conversación temas de política que nos clasificaron en visiones afines, hasta que llegado el momento, nos decidimos a formar un grupo fundado en esas ideas y con él cuál nos dispondríamos a mejorar y cambiar todo los que nos pareciese incorrecto.

- Palabras soberbias para quienes apenas vislumbran la mecánica del sistema.

- "Del brío de la juventud, las acciones del viejo se alimentan" – parafraseó.

- No quiero bajarte de esa nube, pero creo sabes que muchas de esas promesas o planificaciones terminan siendo catapultadas frente a las responsabilidades del primer trabajo.

- Lo sé. Si en su momento también sentí cierta desconfianza en las palabras que todos profesaban. Pero, como te dije, no creas que esto es reciente. "Akatsuki" se formó hace un par de años, y hasta el momento todos han demostrado un interés activo en concretar todo lo que habíamos discutido.

- ¿"Akatsuki"? – Sonrió – Interesante nombre… Entonces debo estar atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Pues si es tan similar a como me cuentas, sabremos mucho de ellos estos años que vienen.

Itachi depositó su copa vacía en la barra, y llamó al barman. Esta vez volteó a Minato preguntando con un gesto si le apetecía. El rubio aceptó.

- Me alegra verte tan satisfecho con lo que has logrado.

Itachi ladeó su cabeza, en un gesto inconciente que le instaba a proseguir. Arribaron los tragos y ambos agradecieron. Esperaron a que el tipo se alejara para continuar la conversación.

- Siempre me pareció que lo que llegaras a alcanzar te parecería mínimo en relación a tus expectativas. Y no te digo que seas un inconformista ni nada parecido, pero siempre trataste de abarcar más de lo que cualquier mortal podría almacenar.

- No soy cualquiera, Minato. A lo mejor hasta este punto esa actitud me ha servido para aprender de cuanto tuve entre mis manos – fijó su atención en contenido de su copa girando lentamente a causa de un suave movimiento de su muñeca – pero aprendí a tomarme las cosas con calma.

- Hmmm… no te creo lo suficiente – Soltó el rubio, explotó en risas y empujó levemente el cuerpo del joven con su hombro. Itachi alzó la vista – Pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

El moreno ruborizó avergonzado, mas las siguientes palabras disfrazaron su reacción con un halo de alta estima de si mismo.

- Y soy capaz de mucho más. Esto es una pequeña muestra de mis capacidades. Recuerda que fui el mejor de mi promoción. Recuérdalo bien cuando nuestra firma alcance renombre, y yo esté en los altos cargos.

- Y altos los humos en tu cabeza. Y quizás el alcohol también, viendo lo rojo que estás… – dijo indicó la copa – ya me parece que te has tomado la mitad de la botella.

- Deberías tomar un poco también. Tu copa está intacta.

- Conduzco. Tengo responsabilidades.

Itachi recibió la frase como una crítica directa a su situación actual. Arrugó la nariz. Minato dio un trago a su bebida y dijo:

- ¡Es broma, pequeño! Uh, lo siento. Pero ese gesto, me recordó a antes. Ya sabes.

- ¿Aún tienes el mismo auto de antes?

- ¿Cuál?

- El rojo… ¿Volvo 544?

- El que usábamos cuando íbamos de excursión.

- ¡Y se quedaba parado cada vez que subíamos una cuesta! – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Minato carcajeó echando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás. Y el otro volvió a observar cómo se tensaban cada uno de los músculos de su cuello. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando se acercó peligrosamente:

- Veo, que aún tenemos conexión.

- Shh… mira como se coctean – exclamó Deidara con una modulación apenas descifrable.

Sasori paseó su mirada en la pareja, una y otra vez. Pobremente posible, considerando la forma de actuar de Itachi. Deslumbrando. Mostrándose elegantemente encantador. Minato parecía actuar naturalmente, y por lo que habría escuchado de Itachi años atrás, ese carisma y atractivo los derrochaba como una lluvia de invierno. Torrencial.

- Estás ebrio, solo conversan.

- ¡Quéeee! No me pedees decir eesso. Mirralos, Esso es ssssexo expliIciito.

- Si, si. Eso te va a faltar en un año si sigues haciendo escándalo.

Infló los sus carrillos como si hiciera un puchero. El pelirrojo pasó la mano por su rostro. Estaba un poco avergonzado. Si. Pero le entretenía ver a su amante en ese estado. Podía sacarle información de cosas que comúnmente no hablaba…

- Te lo digo en serio. O te callas o te aguantas un año.

- Ni tttú, frígiido, te aguantasss.

- Nadie ha dicho que lo fuera a hacer.

Deidara tomó parte de su arcilla desparramada en la mesa para tirársela en la cara, pero justo antes de hacerlo, torpemente cayó de la silla, o ese fue el pensamiento primero de Sasori. Luego comprendió que le habían botado. Tras suyo apareció una cabeza negra de un chico, de a lo más quince años, con las mejillas teñidas en carmín. Otro chico rubio se apresuró a recogerlo. Le dirigió unas palabras en japonés que Sasori apenas escuchó.

- ¡Oye pendeeejo! ¡Imbeeécil de mieerrrda! ¿No vesss essstamos cupados? – gritó poniéndose apenas de pie y haciendo el amague para lanzarse a golpear al chico. Sasori lo detuvo a duras penas y lo sentó en la silla regalándole una sutil amenaza gestual de que no se moviese. Por suerte, el lugar estaba un poco vacío, y creía nadie les escuchaba o prestaba atención.

- Gomen nasai ko…

- He doesn't speak Japanese, boy.

Naruto les miró sorprendido. Pensó unos segundos y dijo:

- Disculpen, mi amigo no está en el mejor estado.

- Deidara tampoco – abrió los ojos - ¿Disculpa, no es el hermano de Itachi?

- ¿Sasuke? ¡Noooo! Es… ¡es Sai! Jajaja

- ¡Que no sssoy Ssai!

- ¡Caallate idiota! – le pegó un puntapié en la canilla. Sasuke le lanzó un golpe a la cara que nunca llegó a destino.

- Chico. No le contaré a Itachi. Pero te recomiendo que salgan de aquí si no quieren ser vistos.

- Una palizzza se merece por mamón.

- Que lindo, Deidara. Muy digno de ti, pelearse con un niño.

- ¡Me botó de la silla!

- Basta – se dirigió a Naruto – ¿oye, eres familiar o algo del tipo que habla con Itachi? Mejor vayan a otro lado si no quieren tener problemas.

Naruto buscó con la mirada algún indicio de lo que hablaba aquel tipo. Su rostro palideció cuando encontró a su padre sentado e una silla, unos veinte metros más allá.

- Mierda. No pensé que papá había llegado – tomó a Sasuke de un brazo que pasó sobre sus hombros para así poderlo cargar – Sasuke, te voy a dejar cerca de la laguna mientras converso con mi padre a ver si nos puede ayudar. ¡Que no va a decir nada! – le chilló tras algunas palabras lanzadas por el pelinegro. Caminó unos pasos y volteó a Sasori – Oye, te pediría que no dijeses nada de esto – El aludido sonrió.

- Nadie vio jamás lo que pasó aquí.

- En otro momento hasta habría sido gracioso – sonrió apenado – pero ¿Sabes? Fugaku-san es un tipo estricto… Es mejor que no sepa de esto.

- No te preocupes. Aquí no vimos nada.

- Gracias.

Sasori volvió a su asiento, y sostuvo una mano de Deidara entrelazando sus dedos.

- Esto es realmente absurdo.

- Para que veas cómo los Uchiha dejan todo en familia.

- Ajá.

Minato se reclinó en su asiento, tras escuchar de Itachi las respectivas excusas que lo mantendrían ocupado unos momentos. Unos segundos después divisó a su hijo caminando torpemente hacia él.

- ¡Papá, hola! ¡Creí que ya lo habías olvidado! - Naruto le dio un rápido abrazo.

- ¡No! Cómo crees… Si acepto que se me pasó la hora, pero llegué hace un rato. Estaba conversando con Itachi justo antes.

Naruto miró a sus espaldas, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa forzada.

- Ah, genial…

- Hijo, ¿Te molesta si no nos vamos aún?

- No, claro que no – respondió.

Minato captó inmediatamente la tensión de su hijo, y cambio su tono de forma drástica a uno grave y bajo.

-¿Pasó algo?

- No necesariamente…

- Naruto.

- De verdad - pasó su mano por toda la cara - No le cuentes a Itachi – El pequeño suspiró y dijo – pasa, que estábamos yo y Sasuke dando vueltas por la fiesta, y estábamos aburridos… y se me ocurrió hacerle una apuesta.

- ¿Le pasó algo? – Minato se puso de pie, pero Naruto, posando una mano en su hombro le indicó que se sentase.

- No ha pasado nada malo, _necesariamente._

- ¡Cómo es eso! Ya chiquillo, suelta rápido.

- Apostamos cuánto podíamos tomar y seguir en pie. Pero en un momento a Sasuke le pareció una estupidez el juego y siguió tomando.

- ¿Y tú lo hiciste también, no? No me vengas con mentiras, porque te vi caminando hacia acá, y no en el mejor estado…

- Lo siento papá.

- Ya hablaremos en casa. Ahora – se puso de pie - ¿Dónde dejaste a Sasuke? ¿Está muy mal?

- O sea, podría estar peor. Lo dejé cerca de la laguna.

- ¿Alguien os vio?

Naruto hizo una mueca afligida.

- Unos tipos que no hablaban japonés nos vieron. Creo que nadie más.

- ¿Un rubio y un pelirrojo? – El chico asintió – son amigos de Itachi.

- Pero hablé con el pelirrojo y dijo que no diría nada.

- No te preocupes por ellos – apretó el hombro de su hijo y se agachó para susurrarle al oído – mira. Haremos esto: ve donde Sasuke mientras me excuso con Itachi de que nos vamos. Iremos a buscar tus cosas y aprovechamos de acostar a Sasuke. Nadie se dará cuenta. Mañana, temprano, devolvemos el traje que traes.

- Sí papá.

- Naruto, por fin te encuentro – el aludido se puso rígido y miro hacia un costado - ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Desde que llegué he querido hablar con él.

El pequeño, aterrado, miró a su padre preguntando qué hacer. Minato le indicó que se fuese y gesticuló con sus labios, que no se preocupase.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – Itachi frunció el cejo exigiendo reapuesta a su pregunta.

Minato suspiró y anunció, hablando lenta y calmadamente.

- Itachi… Verás…

_No me excuso_. No me he dado el tiempo de transcribirlo, pero el afán de hacerlo lo publicará en estás páginas.

_Felices vacaciones_


End file.
